


Little Spoonko

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Married Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko wants a cuddle.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 63





	Little Spoonko

**Author's Note:**

> "Zutarians are projecting - " you bet i am. I just want to be a jetpack for someone.

“Katara?” Zuko asked as they settled in bed.

“Hmm?” 

“Can I be the little spoon tonight?”

“Definitely,” Katara affirmed with a smile. 

“Thank you, Katara.”

“Love you,” she murmured as she gently draped her left arm over him and tugged him closer to her. He shifted slightly so that her chin was just over his head, and she could feel his breathing slow down as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
